Littlest Pet Shop drabbles
by Love233
Summary: This is my first story ever published so I decided to start out with something simple. I've always liked this show. Just a few ship stories here and there. I'll try to make a story for everyone's otp (or try anyways) enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

May I remind you that I do not own any characters to Littlest Pet Shop. I believe Hasbro does. I've decided to start out with a Sepper story. Yeah yeah, I get it, you Vinil lovers don't like Sepper, but I'll get to a Vinil story soon. It also has a tiny bit of Vinnieling and Russinka. It might seem cheesy, but oh well. I have more stories to write too.

Love and Rain

A loud crash was heard through the pet shop, immediately sending Sunil to the little pet house. He hid in there, frightened. Yet all the other pets seemed amazed by the storm. They gathered at the window.

"Woa, it's really storming out there." Pepper said gazing at the sky.

"Woa, it looks…almost evil." Vinnie sort of laughed while crawling up the window.

"Well…the sky's certainly filled with cumulous clouds. These are unbelievable though. Hopefully it doesn't form into a tornado." Russell spoke.

"What! They can form into tornadoes!" Sunil spoke in a shivery voice.

All the other pets sort of glared at Russell. He realized what he said scared the mongoose.

"Uh…oops." Russell spoke giving an embarrassed look.

Pepper rolled her eyes. How was it that Sunil was scared of almost everything? She wasn't judging him. She was just curious as to what frightens him all the time.

"C'mon Sunil, what's so scary about a little rain?" Pepper asked.

A loud crash of thunder was heard, along with a flash of lightning. Sunil scurried up in Pepper's tail and hid.

"That! That's what's scary about rain!" The mongoose said, a worried look on his face.

Pepper let out a laugh. She thought it was funny. Just how scared he was. Sunil was still her friend though.

"Well don't worry about it Sunil. It'll go away soon." She replied.

"Rain doesn't stay long you know. Just like that song Rain, Rain Go Away. You know it right?" Zoey spoke.

Sunil just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He just wanted the rain to leave, or at least not be afraid of it. Yet he was always scared of almost anything.

"Yes, yes I've heard it! I only wish this rain, rain would go away, and never come back any day." He said in a mocking-like way.

"And to think, Blythe's coming home in that." Penny Ling spoke looking out the window.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

All the pets turned around to see the very girl Penny Ling was speaking of. She looked to be a little wet.

"Blythe!" the pets shouted cheerfully.

They all surrounded her and chatted away.

"Blythe, did you see how much rain is raining outside! It's like WHOOSH!" Minka spoke excitedly jumping up and down making gestures.

Blythe laughed at her.

"Yeah, I kinda found that out myself, as you can tell." She replied pointing out her wet clothes.

"I'm actually surprised you made it home okay." Penny Ling said.

"Yeah, all of us were worried about you." Russell chimed in.

Blythe smiled.

"Well I'm glad I made it home to see you guys." She replied.

Just then thunder boomed, and immediately Sunil latched onto the pet closest to him. The lights fluttered off. All the pets were chatting about what just happened.

"Alright guys, calm down. Just listen to me. I know you can't see, but I want you to find someone." Blythe spoke.

Most of the pets had grabbed onto someone.

"Blythe? Can I stay with you?" Zoey asked.

The girl replied with, "Of course you can."

"Okay, has everyone found a partner?" Blythe asked.

Most of the pets replied with a "yes" or an "I think so".

"Good, you stay with this pet until the lights come on. Zoey and I are going to see if Mrs. Twombly knows what to do." Blythe spoke.

Before they left she turned on a small dim flashlight. Despite the low quality it was the only one they had as of now. Blythe set it on the floor. She and Zoey then left the day camp area to check on Mrs. Twombly.

"Uh Vinnie? Is that you? It's Penny." Penny Ling spoke.

She held and felt his hand to see if she could recognize its features.

"Yeah. Are you the one squeezing my hand?" Vinnie asked.

"Mmm hmm." Penny replied.

"Then yeah, that's me." Vinnie laughed.

He felt his cheeks get warm. Just the touch of her hand gave him shivers.

"Um. You don't mind if we just hold hands do you?" Penny Ling asked.

Vinnie could tell he was blushing.

"Uhhhh sure, we could hold hands. It's a good way to stay together. I don't wanna get lost in here."

"That's true. It's kinda scary in here." Penny spoke.

"Ouch!" Minka felt something prick her finger.

"Oh! Minka was that you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Russell spoke squinting to see if he could find her.

"Russell? Are me and you partners?" Minka asked.

"Umm, I think so." He replied.

"Yay yay yay! I didn't think you and I were going to be partners! This is so fun just being in the dark!" the spider monkey chattered.

"Yes yes, that's great but calm down. We don't wanna get lost in here." Russell spoke.

Minka stopped jumping and carefully wrapped her tail around her partner.

"Okay. It'll be just me and you. Team Russinka!" she shouted.

Russell just awed at her for a moment. He was surprised she came up with a cross name for them that quickly. His heart began to pound at the touch of her sitting next to him.

"I guess it's just you and me Sunil." Pepper spoke.

Sunil was latched onto her, shivering. He froze when he heard her voice.

"Oh hehe I suppose we are partners?" he sort of laughed realizing his arms were still wrapped around Pepper.

"Um…sorry." Sunil spoke letting go of her, a shy smile creeping up on his face.

"It's fine. We gotta stay together. We're partners, remember?" Pepper replied wrapping her tail around him.

Just then there was another crash, and a flash of light came through the window for a split second. Sunil attached himself to Pepper again. Almost all the pets jumped, but none were as skittish as Sunil. He began to whimper. Tears were flowing, and he tried to hide his face in Pepper's fur.

"Sunil calm down, it isn't that bad." The skunk spoke nonchalantly.

"That's easy for you to say! I'm just a big coward. I honestly don't think I'll ever be brave of anything. I'll always be looked at as a scaredy cat. I wouldn't be surprised if you all started to call me scaredy Sunil. I think I have a phobia for almost anything. I even get afraid of the tiniest little things. I bet you wish you had a different partner, don't you?" Sunil spoke sadly, holding his head low.

Pepper's heart sunk for him. He doesn't deserve to feel that way. To her he's a funny, skittish, cute mongoose. He has plenty of friends, she doesn't know why he'd have such low self-esteem about himself.

"Of course not Sunil. You're the only pet I'd want for any kind of partner. Aside from the girls." Pepper replied.

The flashlight managed a bit, and she saw Sunil look up at her with surprised, golden eyes.

"R-Really?" he asked softly.

"Really. You're my friend. I'd never judge you in such a harsh way. All of us are your friends. We like you for who you are. I know there were times when it didn't seem like it, but we truly care about you, I care about you, and you shouldn't let any problem you face bring you down. You're great and you're special the way you are." Pepper replied.

Sunil stared in awe. He was surprised that _the funny joking Pepper Clark_ could say pure words like that. Especially to him. He didn't think she cared so much about him.

A smile sat on Pepper's face. The flashlight could show it perfectly. Even her pretty violet-red eyes. A smile crept up on Sunil's face.

"Thank you Pepper. I…I care about you too."

Pepper leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Sunil's tail went up in surprise, and he could feel blush on his face. His heart began to race faster than before. When she pulled away she still had a smile on her face. Just then there was a sweet smell in the air. Sunil cleared his throat.

"You…You smell lovely." He spoke.

Pepper looked down bashfully.

"Thank you."

Pepper looked up at him slowly, and they both gazed into each other's eyes. The trance seemed to last for a long time.

"Crash!" the thunder started up again.

Sunil latched onto Pepper, hiding his face in her fur. Sunil was shivering. Pepper gaped at him for a moment before smiling.

"Sunil"

He looked up at her, fear filled his eyes. Pepper just wrapped her arms and tail around him. His shivering slowly died,

'Her tail feels so soft' Sunil thought nuzzling up against her.

A smile grew on his face as he closed his eyes. He honestly never thought anyone would like him that much. He thought no pet would love someone as cowardly as him. Yet out of all the pets, he never thought someone as so funny and jokingly as Pepper would like him. Sunil felt happy. He just wanted to be close to her like this. Maybe this rain should stay.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to do this next chapter for Russinka fans. Hope you like it.

Love is a Mess

He swore he was going insane. It was like every little thing he put away got scattered out again. Not only that, but almost every pet in the shop ran around acting like animals. Wait…they are animals. But that wasn't what was concerning him. What was concerning him was that the day camp area couldn't stay clean. He'd run here, then run there! But in at least ten seconds he'd see the same toy, or food crumbs on the floor!

He wondered why the other pets couldn't be a little more like him. Just a tiny bit sophisticated, or a little bit of a neat freak! After putting away a toy Russell had to rest. He sat down in a pet bed. Russell put his hand on his forehead, trying to relieve himself of the tension. Just then Minka lowered herself down in front of Russell. She was so close to him their noses touched. Russell wasn't really surprised by her presence, and he wasn't exactly in the happiest mood. He felt his face get warm. He wasn't sure if it was from all the annoyance, or just the fact that she was close to him.

"Hiya Russell! Do you wanna play with me?" Minka asked, still hanging in front him.

Russell just rolled his eyes ad sighed. He wasn't in the mood to play, or clean, or organize, or do anything. He didn't want to do anything. He gave up on cleaning, and he surely didn't want to play in these conditions. An upset look came upon Minka's face.

"What's wrong Russell? I've never seen you so…so…"

"Stressed?" Russell finished.

Minka smiled and pointed at him as she set herself on the floor.

"Yeah! Why are you so stressed?" she asked.

Russell hid his face in his knees. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay that way. He raised his green eyes at her.

"Can't you tell? Everything's so messy, disgusting, unorganized, strewn, just thrown around everywhere! And every time I clean it up it just gets pulled out on the floor again."

Minka felt sorry for him. She carefully sat down beside him, hoping not to poke herself with his quills.

"Ohhh, I feel bad for you Russell."

MInka leaned on him a bit. Russell quickly looked up at her.

"Well. I guess that's what happens when you have a whole room full of six other pets."

Suddenly an idea popped up into Minka's head. She got up and headed over to the TV. Russell was a bit curious as to why she suddenly got up and left. He kept his eyes on her as she approached the TV. Minka picked up the remote and clicked on it. Immediately all the rowdy pets gathered around it as they watched some animal shows. Minka walked back over to Russell, a smile on her face. The hedgehog just sat there gaping at her.

"H-How did you know that would work?" he asked.

Minka laughed.

"That's just what I'd do if I finished playing." She replied.

She sat down by him. Russell looked down and rubbed his arm. He felt a little bad that he treated Minka's presence in a rude way.

"Ummm…Minka?"

The monkey looked down at him.

"Yeah Russell?"

He fiddled with his fingers and rotated his hands around.

"I just wanted to say…sorry for being kinda rude earlier. And I really appreciate you calming the other pets down."

Minka just kept her smile.

"It's okay Russell. I know how much you always look out for us. It would only be fair if at least one pet respected that. And you always know what's best for us, you're just smart like that! And if a clean room is best for us, then so be it!"

She reached over and hugged him in her arms. Russell's heart pounded against his chest, and he felt blush on his cheeks. His emerald eyes grew wide at the kind but risky move she made. Even though he didn't want Minka to get hurt by his quills, it was nice to be like this. He rarely ever got a hug because of his sharp spines. Once she pulled away Minka had little pricks in her arms. Russell looked down and rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Minka, are you alright? You knew it wasn't exactly smart to do that." He spoke as he began to pull little orange splinters out of her arm.

Minka just rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"I don't care about that Russell. I'd go through pain everyday if it was to make you happy!"

Russell felt his heart skip a bit, and he immediately looked up at her. His eyes were glistening in awe.

"Do…you don't actually mean that…do you?"

He began to rub his arm. Blush rising up on his face. He felt like he misheard her.

"Of course I mean it! I really really like you Russell! I only want you to be happy." Minka spoke.

Russell kept his eyes on her. He knew if she kept talking like that the blush on his face would never go away. He never really heard anyone say something like that to him.

'She really would go through pain to make me happy?' Russell thought.

Of course Russell liked all of his friends, but there was something about Minka. She seemed to be around him more than most of the other pets. Yes, she was spastic, and sometimes messy, but she seemed to understand him more than the others. He kept staring into her blue eyes.

'She's so…pretty.' Russell thought.

He felt his heart stop in realization.

'Did I just call her…pretty?' he thought.

His thoughts withered away as he kept his eyes on her. That smile, those eyes, her pigtails. He liked everything about her.

"Uh, Russell?" the spider monkey spoke.

The hedgehog snapped out of it. He felt embarrassment rising inside him.

'What do I do now?' he asked in his mind.

The next thing he did was wrap his arms around her in a hug. He leaned up against her. Minka stared at him in surprise, but a smile quickly crept up her face. Russell let go of her, realizing what he did.

Minka grabbed his hand.

"How about we get this place cleaned up Rusty. We're such slobs!" she laughed.

Russell smiled as she led him to a different part of the room, and began cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I finally got some inspiration for a Vinil story. It takes place after the episode "Penny for your Laughs". I've always seen Vinnie having a crush on Sunil. It isn't my otp, but they do look cute together. Sorry if it seems short, but I hope you like it.

More Than a Friend  
>Vinnie had been looking for him all day, but he couldn't seem to find Sunil anywhere. He seen him earlier, but there was something off about him. For some reason Sunil seemed…upset. That's why Vinnie decided to check on him, but it was like he just vanished.<p>

'I think Sunil's getting better at that disappearing trick.' Vinnie thought with a smile.

He'd always liked Sunil. Not just as a friend, but over time it developed into something more. They'd been best bros for a long time. Plus Vinnie felt that Sunil understood him better than the other pets. Sunil sees more potential in him compared to the others. Maybe that's why they were so close. Yet Vinnie's been wondering what these new feelings were. It seemed like anytime he was around Sunil his heart skipped a bit. It was strange, but he liked it.

There was something about those golden eyes that made Vinnie go in a trance. Seeing Sunil's smile made him happy, and getting compliments from him made Vinnie blush. Watching his magic always kept him entertained. And he always loved it when Sunil would hug him, mainly in fear though. Vinnie still got to be close to him either way. Now he was just curious as to where he went. He decided to ask Russell.

"Hey Rusty, have you seen Sunil lately?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah, he's been in the red slide." Russell replied.

Vinnie gave a nod. With that he came up to the fire hydrant slide. He could barely see the silhouette of Sunil.

'What's he doin' in there?' Vinnie thought.

He slowly climbed up the slide to see Sunil just sitting there. He had a glum look on his face.

"Hey buddy, what're you doin' in here?" Vinnie asked sitting by his friend.

The mongoose gave a sigh.

"It's nothing Vinnie."

Vinnie just gave a crooked smile.

"C'mon, you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna keep your feelings hidden from me. You really don't think I can tell when you're sad?" he sort of laughed.

Sunil gave a small smile as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"You know me well my friend." He spoke.

"Seriously bro, what's wrong?" Vinnie asked.

Sunil stayed quiet for a moment. His smile quickly faded as he thought.

"Well…do you…do you think I'm boring?"

Vinnie only raised an eyebrow at him

"Boring? Is this about what Pepper said? She only meant for it to be a joke." He spoke.

"Well, that joke was also meant to be true. I mean…if I'm really boring then…what's the point of my talent?" Sunil asked glumly.

Vinnie felt his heart sink. He didn't want Sunil to be like this. Pepper did take her so called _jokes_ a little too far, especially with Penny.

"What's the point of your talent? Dude, your talent is what makes you more special than ever. It's what makes you who you are. Everyone is different, that doesn't mean that they're boring. I've always liked your magic. It's interesting bro. Don't worry about what Pepper said, you're anything but boring."

Sunil looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You…you really think so?"

Vinnie felt that familiar smile he always made when Sunil looked at him.

"Of course. You're really cool dude."

Sunil quickly wrapped Vinnie in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Vinnie. You always know just what to say."

Vinnie could feel his heart racing, blush rising on his face. He felt that confusing feeling inside him again. He honestly didn't care. As long as he got to be close to Sunil like this then he was happy. Vinnie wrapped his arms around his friend. He leaned in close, eyes shut, wearing his happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is for all you Zussell shippers. I know there're a few out there. I think you guys might like this one. P.S. there's a hint of Sepper.

Uptight Diva

Zoey sat in her dog bed and watched in fascination as the little orange hedgehog checked something off his clipboard. She never realized how interesting he could be. Russell's mainly been on her mind lately. It was unusual, but in a surprising way. What was it about him that caught her eye? Was it, dare she think it, love? No, it couldn't be. Could it? She wasn't sure. She tried to shake the thought from her mind.

'Ha! Me? In love with Russell? That's ridiculous!' Zoe thought with a laugh.

Her eyes slowly traced back to the hedgehog. Everything about him was so…civil…and organized. Even his style was…formal. There was something about that Zoey liked. Russell seemed almost…handsome in a way.

"Zoey?"

The spaniel's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"Huh! What!"

Zoey looked up to see Pepper giving her a look.

"Chill out, it's just me." The skunk let out in a laugh.

Zoey took in a few breathes to calm herself down.

"Right, sorry. I-I was just thinking." She spoke.

Pepper just raised an eyebrow giving her a crooked smile.

"Thinking about Russell? Yeah, I could tell."

Zoey froze in shock.

'How? How could she tell!' she thought.

"H-How?"

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You've only been staring at him for about an hour now. So it was kinda obvious." The skunk replied.

Zoey looked down in defeat. She had been thinking about Russell. A lot lately.

"Tell me Pepper…is it wrong to be in love with a hedgehog?"

Pepper covered her mouth and tried to keep her laughs quiet.

"Ha ha ha-sorry I…ha ha ha!"

Zoey just glared at her.

"What help you are." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

Pepper wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get that out of my system."

Zoe just looked away from her, almost hurt that her friend would laugh at her. Pepper gaped at the spaniel for a minute, realizing that what she did was wrong.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I shouldn't have laughed. And I promise I won't tell another soul." Pepper spoke.

Zoey looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks Pepper, it's just…I've been so confused lately on what to do."

"Well I'm not exactly an expert on these types of things, but the first thing I would do is figure out if he likes you back." Pepper spoke,

At that moment Zoey had an idea pop into her head.

"That's it! Thanks Pepper."

Zoey was about to leave until she paused in thought.

"Wait, don't you have a crush?" she asked.

Pepper gave a smile.

"Oh that? That's a mystery all its own." She spoke giving Sunil a quick glance out the corner of her eye.

Zoey just rolled her eyes wearing a smile. With that she quickly ran to the little box where she kept her outfits. If she was going to talk to her crush she at least had to look good.

'Let's see. Russell likes…formal yet casual. I have the perfect thing.' Zoey thought digging through her clothes.

She wore a black blazer, black pants to go with it, and stylish black glasses. Zoey stared at herself in the mirror.

'Hm. This is sure to catch that uptight hedgehog's eye.' She thought.

She looked over to see Russell not too far. He was organizing the pet toys again. Zoey gave a small smile as she slowly approached him.

"Hey Russell." She spoke.

Russell looked up only to be surprised.

"Zoey…you're so…"

"Elaborate." She finished.

A smile came upon Russell's face.

"Yeah! It's a real change to your wardrobe."

So far things are going well.

"Do you like it?" Zoey asked.

Russell looked at her curiously.

"Well…yeah." He spoke with that impressed smile.

Zoey thought up something quick. She wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Uh-hey! How about I help you? You look like you could use a paw." She spoke.

Russell stared at her in surprise.

"R-Really? Well thanks Zoe! I'm glad to know some other pet likes a little organization around here." He spoke. "Alright, loud toys in this box, quiet toys in this box, and broken toys go in the trash."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. She wanted to impress him again.

"Why would you wanna do that? You should organize them by…color!"

Russell just gave a confused look.

"Uh Zoey I really think we should-"

"Just let me show you darling." She cut him off.

She set her paws on the side of the toy box, but something slipped. The box came toppling over, sending toys flying everywhere. Russell stood there horrified. Zoey felt embarrassment rising up inside her. She regretted ever touching the toys.

'Boy, I've done it now.'

"This…this mess! And I almost had everything the way it should." Russell said inn disappointment.

Zoey let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Russell. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

The hedgehog glanced over at her. He only crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Zoey, what's all this about?" he asked.

Zoey gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, what do you mean darling?"

"I mean what's up with your clothes? And I know for a fact you don't just randomly decide to help me organize things. So what's this about?"

Zoey let out a sigh in defeat.

"You're right Russell. I know I don't normally do this, I just wanted to impress you."

Russell gave her a questioning look.

"Why?"

"You promise not to say anything if I tell you?" Zoey asked.

Russell just gave a nod. Zoey came close to him and whispered in his ear. It didn't take long for his eyes to get wide, or for his face to get red. The spaniel backed away with a soft smile. Russell just stood there dumbfounded looking at her.

"Y-You like-"

"Shhh, don't say anything. You promised." Zoey cut him putting her paw over his mouth.

Russell just backed away.

"B-But I don't understand. Why me? Don't you think you'd like someone a little more…your style?"

Zoey let out a laugh.

"Who says you're not my style?"

Russell just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Zoey…I'm all…plain and the others think I'm uptight, and you…you're stylish and the other pets like you. What do you honestly see in me that's any good?"

"Are you kidding? Russell you're smart, and organized, and wise, and you're always looking out for us. I see a lot of good qualities in you." Zoey replied.

Russell just stood there and stared at her. His emerald eyes glistened. Zoey just gave him a soft smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him jump a bit.

"I'll let you think about it." She spoke.

With that the spaniel left him to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeeee! Yes, I've been wanting to write this one for a long time! This is a ShahrukxMadame Pom story. One of my otp's! I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

A Famous Love Story

It was the first day of the celebrity pets gathering. That was a special event that took place every year for at least a month. All the famous pets would gather at a big coliseum to socialize or even give out autographs. The pets would stay in the back parking lot where their trailers were. It was a fun time for most, but a particular Pomeranian had different things going for her.

"Ahhh yes, my adoring fans." Madame Pom spoke with delight.

She was surrounded by her many fans as she gave out autographs. Madame Pom had a delightful time here, but little did she know that a certain mongoose had been keeping a close eye on her.

"Oh my gosh! It's Shahrukh!" a fan girl shouted.

Madame Pom looked up, surprised by the outburst. Almost immediately all her fans ran away towards the ice blue mongoose. He smiled, blew kisses, and waved at his new admirers. Madame Pom stood there shocked. Shahrukh looked over at her, giving her a devious grin. She gasped.

'Who does he think he is! That little underhanded jerk! He's gonna regret he ever came near me!' she thought infuriated.

She stood and watched as the dastardly mongoose took delight in _her _fans. Yet it wasn't long before they dispersed and left to a different area. Shahrukh only gave a little wave to them. Madame Pom immediately started marching her way towards him. She had a few things to say. Shahrukh looked over at her, a bit surprised by her presence. Madame Pom almost immediately started to burst words at him.

"How dare you! You think you can just steal _my_ fans! You better watch your tail mister! I'm not someone you should mess with! You are a fool! A fool! Do you really think I'm stupid! I know you intentionally did that. You-"

"Stop!" Shahrukh yelled.

Madame Pom did stop, but only because she was surprised at how loud he could be. Shahrukh gave her an angry stare through those peridot eyes of his.

"No one has ever spoken to me like that. It was so…bold. I like that."

Madame Pom was only dumbfounded to see a smile on his smug face. She was also confused. He liked that?

"What? You must be joking right?" Madame Pom asked with an eyebrow raised.

Shahrukh only let out a little laugh.

"Oh not at all my dear."

He started to circle her. Just looking at her in curiosity. Madame Pom didn't like it. What right did he have to just stare at her up and down!

"Stop goggling your eyes at me!" she spoke.

Shahrukh only froze, surprised by her tone. Yet it didn't take long for that same smile to curl up on his face.

"You know…we should talk. Come, I'll take you to my trailer." He said.

Madame Pom's eyes went wide. What was going on? Are they enemies or friends?

'Well, maybe if I go with him I can find out what his intentions are.' She thought.

Madame Pom followed him out to the back parking lot. It was normally crowded with all sorts of trailers for the popular pets. They went around and around trailer after trailer. Finally Shahrukh led her to his tall, silver trailer. When he opened the she was a bit surprised.

It was quite large. The walls were decorated with posters from his previous movies. A shelf was full of awards he'd won. A vanity sat to the left sat of the door. He even had a couch and TV. Madame Pom shook her head as she walked inside. She was surprised, but she would never admit to being impressed.

Shahrukh led her to the couch. The mongoose just stared at her with interest. The Pomeranian was getting uncomfortable again. She had to say something.

"So…this is your trailer."

"Indeed it is." Shahrukh spoke.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Madame Pom asked.

Shahrukh gave her a surprised look.

"To socialize of course." He answered.

"Well, I figured you'd have a lot to say about yourself. Seeing that you're a movie star and all." Madame Pom said in a tone.

Shahrukh gave a little laugh.

"Well, I could talk about myself. Where should I start."

It didn't take long for him to find a topic to talk about. Madame Pom just sat there. As a matter of fact she wasn't really listening to him. She was caught up in her own thoughts.

'What's he hiding? I know he didn't just bring me here to socialize."

It seemed like hours had passed. Shahrukh just kept talking. Yet Madame Pom would ignore him most of the time.

'Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.' She thought.

She finally came out of her trance and listened to the few words Shahrukh had to say.

"I'll tell you. The director was a jerk." He spoke.

He finally stopped as his eyes trailed back over to the Pomeranian next to him. She only raised an eyebrow at him. Shahrukh just kept staring at her, green eyes glistening.

'What is it with him staring all the time?' Madame Pom thought.

"Why do you keep staring?" she asked.

"How could I _not_ stare at this beautiful piece of art sitting next to me?" Shahrukh replied.

Madame Pom's blue eyes went wide. Her heart was racing.

'He…he thinks I'm beautiful?' she thought.

She suddenly froze in realization. He is an actor, so he could just be acting like this.

"Ha! You think your little prince charming trick is going to work on me? I know who you are Shahrukh." Madame Pom spoke.

Shahrukh gave her a surprised look.

"You…you really think I'm just trying to trick you?"

There was something about his voice that sounded sincere, or almost hurt. Madame Pom could hear it perfectly, and it made her think.

"Well…why wouldn't you? You're an actor. You could just be lying to me.

Shahrukh just let out a sigh.

"I should've known you would think that. My charming attitude can always give me a false label."

Madame Pom raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean anytime I try to be nice it turns into something else." Shahrukh replied.

"Why do you think that is?" Madame Pom asked.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe it's because I'm so demanding all the time. But I guess it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll just always be ridiculed." Shahrukh replied putting his hands behind his head.

Madame Pom started to feel…bad for him. She wouldn't like to be judged. No one really does, but it still happens.

"Your fans like you." She spoke.

Shahrukh gave her a quick look out the corner of his eye.

"Yes, but that's humans. I mean pets. They're either too scared to talk to me or see something bad in me. Maybe that's why I never have any fun at these conventions."

Madame Pom had a sympathetic look on her face. Surely he isn't acting this out. Why would he want to act like that anyway? He really never talked to anyone here? It was sort of unfair. What would be the point of going to these conventions if he never really got to know anybody? Madame Pom gave a small smile.

"Well…I don't see anything bad in you." She spoke.

Yes, he did steal her fans, but that was because the fans were all he had here. Shahrukh looked up at her, surprise in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course." Madame Pom spoke with a joyous smile.

Shahrukh wore a small smile.

"You know. I think you're the first pet I've ever told that to."

"Really?"

"Yea. For some reason I feel like…like I can trust you." Shahrukh said.

Madame Pom just kept her smile. Fans were all good and well, but it was actually nice to have some company.

"You really are beautiful." Shahrukh spoke.

Madame Pom looked down bashfully and hoped she wasn't blushing

She raised her eyes to see Shahrukh had scooted closer to her. Madame Pom just froze. There was something about those peridot green eyes that was mesmerizing. Her heart stopped when Shahrukh leaned forward, eyes closed, about to kiss her. The Pomeranian quickly put her paw on his lips.

"My, we're going a little too fast aren't we?" she laughed.

Shahrukh pulled away with a confident smile on his face.

"Playing hard to get I see."

Madame Pom let out a laugh.

"That shouldn't stop you from trying."

She raised her eyes to the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time. It's getting late. I should be going."

She jumped off the couch and almost walked out the door.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see Shahrukh.

"You will come back tomorrow right?" he asked.

Madame Pom just smiled.

"Sure, why not? I'd like to see how this one ends."

Shahrukh just wore a crooked smile. In an instant Madame Pom wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He froze, eyes wide, blush on his face. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that she could feel it. She let out a little giggle.

"Au revoir." Madame Pom spoke as she let go of him.

With that the Pomeranian left and was headed back to her trailer. She was looking forward to seeing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Here's another Zussell story. A request from brave kid. Hope you like it.

You May Kiss the Bride

Zoey dug through her clothes. She'd been wanting to try something different. She normally had to have a few changes in her wardrobe. Blythe didn't make all those outfits for nothing. She pushed aside some sweaters, some skirts, a few hats. She wasn't surprised she had so many sets of clothes. She did like to just dress up once in a while. Zoey froze for a moment.

'What's this?' she thought.

At the bottom of the box was something white and silky. She'd never seen it before. Her mind was basically an index of outfits she's worn, and she knew for a fact that this was something new. Zoey pulled it out of the box only to be surprised. In her paws was a wedding dress.

'Where could've this come from?' she thought.

She held it out in front of her. It was long, and the bottom of it was curled with frills. The torso was greatly decorated with beads. It had long sleeves that were made of lace, and a pink beaded collar. Zoey dug around in her clothes. She even found the veil that went with it. The veil was a pretty shade of pink, and it was beaded to look almost like a crown. Zoey felt a smile on her face.

"Oooo! This is going to look so cute!"

The spaniel quickly put it on. She stepped in front of the mirror.

"So chic!" she spoke looking at herself in amazement.

"Chic? It's more than chic."

Zoey spun around in surprise to see Russell. He stood there staring at her. His green eyes were glistening, just stunned. Zoey was curious. Had he been watching her this whole time?

"What do you mean Russell?" she asked.

He froze.

"Uh…did I say that out loud?" he spoke, blush quickly rising up on his face.

Zoey just let out a little laugh.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's not unnatural for a guy to be amazed by a girls beauty."

Russell's face just grew even redder.

"Uh-I-I better go. Very busy-ha ha!" he laughed nervously.

The hedgehog turned and was about to leave until he felt something grab his paw. He turned around to see Zoey with that soft smile of hers.

"You really don't have to go. You're just too scared to tell me." She spoke.

Russell froze and just stared at her for a moment.

"Uh…wha-what do you mean?"

Zoey just gave him a confident grin.

"Girls are smarter than you think Russell. All a guy has to do is give off the slightest hint, and then they know."

Russell just had wide eyes.

"Know what?"

"That you like me."

Russell felt his heart stop. The hedgehog just let out a sigh.

"Zoey I…I'm not used to this sort of thing. I mean, look at me. You…you know how I act. I…I can't even talk straight around you! Even if we were together things…things would just awkward between us. Right? I know I'm not exactly, so to say, bold."

Zoey grabbed both his paws and gazed into his eyes. Russell stared into them. They were just beautiful. A sparkling blue, almost like diamonds.

"Russell, how will you know if you never try?"

Russell just gave her a surprised look.

"So you're…you're giving me a chance? But what about the other pets?"

Zoey let out a little laugh.

"Who cares, if you love somebody you should be with them. Even if it is to give them a chance. Besides, I really like you too." She spoke.

Russell felt his spirits rise. It was finally happening. He'd been wondering if this was just a lost cause, but a miracle happened. He could feel a little smile creep up on his face. Russell quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Zoey laughed as she held is head up.

"Why would you hug the bride when you can kiss her?"

At that moment she pulled him into a kiss. Russell's eyes went wide, but they quickly faded shut. He kissed her back. It was soft and sweet. Both of their hearts were racing, and both were happy.

Not far by the dumbwaiter stood Blythe, wearing a smile on her face.

'I knew it was a good idea to make that wedding dress.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. This one's a Vinnie/Zoey story, or I guess you could call it Zinnie. Haha, neat name. This is another request. One from HouseCity101. Hope ya like it.

New Years Kiss

Blythe and the pets sat outside on the sidewalk, waiting for the New Years fireworks. Almost everyone would wait for the excitement. Zoey kept her eyes at the sky. It was pretty dark outside. The only thing you could really see were the stars.

"Blythe? How many more minutes till New Years?" Zoey asked.

Blythe took a quick look at her watch.

"Just three more minutes." She replied.

Minka jumped up and down.

"This is so-so-so exciting! They're gonna go _pschoo_ up in the air, and then _boom_!"

Russell just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Don't get too excited. The fireworks haven't even went off yet."

"You do have to admit, it is pretty exciting." Penny Ling spoke.

Sunil gave a worried look. The mongoose sat upon Blythe's shoulder.

"Blythe? Are you for certain these fireworks aren't frightening?" he asked in his accent.

The girl laughed a little

"I promise Sunil. Fireworks may be loud, but they can't hurt you. And they're really pretty!"

"She's right Sunil. They aren't something to be afraid of." Pepper spoke.

Sunil just gave a little smile.

Zoey couldn't help but smile. She loved all her friends, and she liked being with them. They were like family to her. She wouldn't know what to do without them. Yet something was off, almost like someone was missing. Vinnie! Where was the green little guy? Zoey quietly snuck away to look for him.

Inside sat the little gecko. He stared out the window, just waiting for the fireworks. Even though he was inside by himself, he was still just as happy. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Vinnie?"

He quickly spun around, surprised by her presence. A smile quickly grew on his face when he realized it was only Zoey.

"Geez Zoe. You almost scared the scales off of me." He laughed. "So what are you doing in here?"

Zoey just smiled.

"I think a better question is what are you doing in here? Wouldn't you rather be outside with the others?" she asked.

The spaniel came up by his side.

"Well, the fireworks are a bit too loud for me. So I like to watch from inside." Vinnie answered.

Zoey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well wouldn't you like to be with your friends? I mean, I figured Sunil would at least be in here with you."

Vinnie just gave a crooked smile.

"Well, Sunil wanted to face his fears this year. He normally would stay in here, but I encouraged him to go with the others."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you Vinnie. Just helping your friend out like that." Zoey spoke.

Vinnie rubbed the back on his neck. A bashful smile sat on his face.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush Zoe."

The spaniel just giggled at him.

"Well, it is really sweet of you."

It slowly grew quiet as the two stared out at the sky. Vinnie gave a quick glance at Zoey.

"You know, you don't have to be in here if you don't want to. I mean, I'm sure you'd like to be with the other pets, right?"

Zoey looked over at him, a bit surprised. A smile quickly rose up on her face.

"It's alright. I like being in here with you, and it's actually quite peaceful."

She looked back out the window, but Vinnie only stared in amazement. She's so…alluring. Everything about her was just…stunning. Her fur, her eyes, her attitude, her style, her smile, and…her voice. It was enough to make you dance!

'She would really rather be in here with me than out there?' the gecko thought.

"That's really nice of you Zoey. It's actually nice to have company especially with someone as…oh never mind." Vinnie spoke.

He quickly looked down, blush rising on his face.

Zoey looked over at him, curious.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Well…I was gonna say it's nice to have company, especially with someone as beautiful as you." Vinnie answered rubbing the back of his neck, blush on his cheeks.

Zoey's eyes went wide. She was surprised at how he would just go and say that without being afraid. Then again, Vinnie hasn't ever really been in love before. He wouldn't know what it's like to be heart broken. He isn't really afraid to say what's on his mind. Vinnie just gave a smile. For a guy who isn't really bright, he's actually really charming.

Zoey felt her heart racing, just staring at him. He was actually cute, lovable, appealing, and just good-looking in general. The way his hair slicked back, that smile, the look in his lavender eyes, and the way he danced. All the things about him was just…trendy in a way. Zoey never really knew how special he was.

The two just gazed into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in towards each other. As soon as their lips touched fireworks burst in the sky. Love was something special. It's something that could happen when you least expect it. Sparks fly, and it makes you wish the special moments could last forever. Zoey and Vinnie knew that this year was going to be different.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Another Sepper story. This is one of my otp's. I just really like Sunil and Pepper. (Along with Shahrukh and Madame Pom) In all honesty _all _the pets are just adorable! Well, I hope you guys like it.

Not Funny

Pepper tried to keep her giggles in. She had the perfect prank that was sure to make everyone laugh.

"Alright everyone, gather around." Sunil spoke excitedly.

He was about to perform another one of his magic tricks. All the pets gathered around Sunil. The little mongoose wore his traditional hat, cape, and in his hand was his wand. Pepper covered her mouth. She just kept thinking about how funny Sunil's face would be.

"For my next trick, I'm going to pull a rabbit from my hat." Sunil spoke with his smile.

All the pet's stared in curiosity to see if he could truly do it. Sunil set his hat on the table. He waved his wand around before taping it. Sunil put his hand in the hat only to pull a rope. In that instant a bucket fell hard on his head. Sunil opened his eyes only to see that he was covered in peanut butter and feathers. All the others were quiet for a moment, but in a quick instant they all burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Man, you fell for it good Sunil!" Pepper laughed as she started to wipe away tears.

Sunil looked at his friends, just laughing at him. He felt a shaky pain in his chest, and the familiar liquid of tears rising in his eyes. This wasn't funny. This was just humiliating. Why would his friends just laugh at him like this? And Pepper, he thought she was different.

Pepper stopped her laughing when she seen tears running down his face. Her feelings immediately sunk as regret filled her.

"Pepper…h-how could you?" Sunil spoke, voice cracking.

Sunil quickly turned away from her and ran.

"Sunil, wait!" the skunk tried to stop him.

He just ignored her and ran.

All the pets got quiet, regret filling them. Pepper took her prank too far. She didn't intend for this to happen. She just wanted to hear him laugh. Pepper quickly followed the trail of peanut butter to the fire hydrant slide. Her heart sunk at the sound of him crying.

"Sunil?"

It got quiet for a moment.

"Please, just leave me alone." Sunil spoke.

Pepper wasn't going to leave. She crawled up the slide to see Sunil turned away from her, crying.

"Sunil."

He spun around in surprise. His golden eyes were filled with tears.

"Sunil. I'm really sorry." Pepper spoke holding a paw out to him.

Sunil just turned away, eyes shut, and body quivering.

"Sunil. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted you to laugh." Pepper said sitting by him.

He wouldn't even look at her.

"Well…I didn't think it was very funny." He spoke.

"I know, I'm really sorry."

Sunil didn't say anything. She could only hear the few whimpers and breathes he took.

"Sunil, please look at me." Pepper spoke.

The mongoose raised his eyes to her. A sad look was on his face. Pepper felt her heart sink.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Sunil."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him. The mongoose could feel his face get warm. His eyes were wide with surprise. He quickly hugged her back, hiding his face in her shoulder. Pepper hugged him tighter when she felt his body quiver.

"Please don't cry." She spoke.

Sunil froze.

"You know I would never do anything like that on purpose."

Sunil sat up and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really. I would never do that to my favorite guy." Pepper said, a soft smile on her face.

Sunil's eyes went a little wide, and he cocked his head over a bit.

"I…I'm you're favorite guy?" he asked.

Pepper kept her smile. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah. You're cute, and you have the sweetest laugh and…" she trailed off.

Sunil just stared at her in awe.

'She…she thinks I'm cute?' he thought.

His face was red with blush. Pepper looked up at him before she smiled again. She kissed his cheek, making him jump a bit. Pepper wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Sunil felt his heart racing.

'She…she likes me?'

"Will you forgive me?" Pepper asked as she wrapped her fluffy tail around him.

Sunil was quiet for a moment as he just stared. He gave a nod, wearing a small smile. He hugged her, snuggling up close to her. She was warm and soft. Sunil jumped at the sound of Pepper's voice.

"C'mon Houdini, we better get ourselves cleaned up." She spoke wiping peanut butter and feathers off Sunil's face.


	9. Chapter 9

This one's a Penny Ling/Russell story. Takes place after the episode "Secret Cupet" where Russell realizes he truly does love Penny. Enjoy.

A Time and Place for Love

Russell looked up from his clipboard. He watched as the panda spun around and around. She waved her ribbons in the most graceful manner. She was pretty in a way. Yes, he felt something for her. He had apologized for the way he acted after the whole _cupet _incident. Yet it seemed as though he was still in love with her.

Russell felt a bit of realization go through him, but he wasn't surprised. He did love Penny Ling, but he wouldn't know how to go about it. Russell could only see himself as that awkward little ball of spikes. Still, when he was under that _spell_, the others described him as a bold, confident, and daring pet. He honestly couldn't remember a thing that happened during that day. All he could remember was hearing music, then the next second he had Penny Ling in his arms.

It was really strange that day, but that day made him realize. Yes, love was mushy, lovey-dovey, sappy, and weird at times. Except…Russell wanted to know what it felt like. What it was like to love and be loved. He kind of thought of himself as a hypocrite at this point. Just because he complained about how stupid love is, only want it. Russell's thoughts slowly faded as he kept his eyes on Penny Ling.

He smiled. He wanted to prove his love somehow, but he wasn't ever going to be brave enough to admit it to her. What could he ever do? Sure, he was smart at most times, but at this type of thing he was clueless.

'Maybe…Maybe I could write my feelings to her.' Russell thought.

The hedgehog raised his eyes to see that Penny Ling was gone. His eyes moved around the room to see that she was curled up sleeping. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Russell ran off to get what he needed.

He looked around, making sure that no one was watching. He gripped the box of strawberry bamboo. Russell slowly stepped up to the sleeping panda. He gently set the box down in front of her. His feelings only sunk. This was just cowardly. Giving her a box of candy while she's asleep.

He was embarrassed with himself, but this was the best way possible. Well…it was in his mind. He hoped she would at least notice the note he taped to the box. He froze as he stared at Penny. She looked peaceful, and that smile. It was amazing. Russell felt a soft smile curl up on his face. Why should he be afraid? Even if she didn't feel the same way it's not like she's going to crush his heart. She was kind, and understanding, and selfless. Russell leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

With that the hedgehog went off in a different direction. Little did he know that Penny wasn't fully asleep. The Panda sat up wearing a smile.

"I knew he loved me."


End file.
